Total Drama Cafe!
by bubblegumgod
Summary: Calling all baristas, chefs (pastry or otherwise), and hipsters! The new season of Total Drama now has twice the tastiness, three times the fun, and four times the stakes! Four million dollars and a baking show lies in the distance for those with the skills to pay the bills in Total. Drama. CAFE! (SYOC, Details inside, Accepting APPs)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hi, hello! My name is Hari, and I'm here with a SYOC story to go with the hundreds this fandom seems to have! I got the idea as I was copying down recipes that I will be making myself for a party in the near future, and well... It kinda stuck? Okay, so here's the summary:**

**Chef and Chris have decided to put their genius minds in torture together and come up with one final season, with a large twist: Total Drama Cafe!**

**Calling all baristas, chefs (pastry or otherwise), and hipsters! The new season of Total Drama now has twice the tastiness, three times the fun, and four times the stakes! Four million dollars and a baking show lies in the distance for those with the skills to pay the bills in Total. Drama. CAFE!**

**So yeah, first things first, there are a couple of things:  
Please use my own app ;^; its there for a reason**

**Please no perfect characters, its... kinda annoying, really.**

**No super long stereotypes, simple but fun is preferred :D**

**And please PM me the app!**

**And the app:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Cafe position (Pastry chef, Barista, etc):**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance -**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Figure:**

**Piercings/Tattoos, etc:**

**Everyday Clothing:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Fancy clothing:**

**Any extra outfits?:**

**Bio-**

**Personality:**

**Life Story:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite dish/brew:  
Least Favorite dish/brew:**

**Best dish/brew they can make:**

**Suck at making:**

**Allergies:**

**Audition Tape:**

**And it may seem unrelated, but Favorite Color:**

**Please send them in!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Shift through papers* Well, you guys, I got a surge of last minute applications... And boy howdy, it was hard to decide who would go in... Many of you put in great characters, to where I had to consult a very good friend of mine, who I shall call R4sK4l for identity reasons.**

**We had a long, conversation on the possibilities with the characters I received, and, well... We decided to screw it **Rips papers** and put them all in!**

**SO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE CAST LIST IS IN~**

* * *

**In the Courageous Cooks-**

**Ciara Crocker: **You wouldn't expect much of a challenge from someone the size of a cream puff, but this illegitimate heiress is on her way to claim the title her father denied her, and make her mother, who had taught her in the first place, proud.

**Austin Crocker:** Where his sister doesn't seem like much, he doesn't either. Quick with his hands and his mind, Austin is his sister's fellow fighter to prove himself to his father, who left his family in despair, and start his own well known business.

**Cyrus Gillian: **With a purpose and a promise, this unlikely canidate is giving his all to give back to those always have been by his side. Don't think his silence is his weakness, though!

**Romeo Masterson:**Kindness can be key to cooking, but theres supposed to be boundaries, right? Will this oblivious flirt make it through with his charm?

**Paisley Oliver: **Poor shy Paisley, trying to adapt and be strong for others. She sacrifices herself to those she cares about, but maybe that sacrifice and her sweet, demure nature can make her the last one standing!

**Remi Polk : **Whats a cafe without a bit of unique flare? Flamboyant, fun-loving, and and full of confidence for who he is, this guy might just be the cherry on top!

**Callistia Newberry: **This sweety may have two left feet and a innocent mind, but she has a sense of home from those who raised her. She wants to provide for others, and that will carry on into the game.

**Ricky Worker: **This guy works so hard, he LITERALLY has his life planned out. He needs to learn to relax once and a while, but he might not, considering...

**Mari Viscis: **They say that the best food comes from the heart, but this girl seems to not have one. Quiet, calculating, mechanical, she seems to keep herself under lock and key. However, is it really a weakness?

**Vivianna Von Kreme: **Everyone hates a bossy girl, but what about one with good intetions? This girl may seem a bit pushy and controlling, but she always has a plan in mind and a shoulder thats ready to be cried on.

* * *

**In the Ambitious Artisians-**

**Kazuyaka (Kazuya) Charmsing: **This smile and natural charm is all to comfortable and easy for this small town flirt with big town dreams, but is it hiding something? Something dark and all too disastrous for those around her?

**Harley Sugden: **If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen, right? Harley can! Quite literally, in fact. From the fire comes a chef who knows how to use this crucial element to his advantage, and he's not putting it out anytime soon!

**Oliver Worldsworth: **If his british accent didn't sound cool enough, this guy is cool himself! Level headed and kind crazy with candy, he might be able to serve up some serious competition with a secret by his side!

**Smith Albert: **Speaking of hipsters, Alternative is another word for it, right? This down to earth girl puts faith in herself and her friends to make it to the end, and who knows, she just might!

**Taya:**When a dream falls, its good to have a fall back, right? This former MVP wannabe found a future in drinks and mixing, and has put her talent to the test in the cutthroat cafe! Will this dream fall flat like her basketball?

**Jeane Valentine: **It takes a fighter to move on, and this girl doesn't stop short of it. Using nothing but a memory, a dream, and a pinch of talent, this girl will get wherever she so wants.

**Deborah Bartley: **This workaholic barista can do it all, with experience under her belt, but how far can it take her? Can it help lead her to victory, or will she be caught by surprise by the … extra bits?

**Andre LeRousse: **A name known to all who work in this business, this guy is called the 'icing guru' for a reason. Born in the high life, this one is one track minded who knows what the game is truly about.

**Norton Cross:**A perfectionist in every way, he has to have everything on point and follow the standards to the end. However, is that really what its all about?

**Edgar Isler: **This guy has a quick eye with a mind that puts everything into place, but he's also very paranoid to a point and has seen things you wouldn't have dreamed. So what if he can be a bit lazy, he is a good companion to have!

* * *

**First of all I want to thank you all for the Apps, R4sK4l for pushing the idea... And my cup of coffee and the six pack of 5 hour energies I will be consuming because I have work later and work late but I'll still write this!**

**Also, I'm sorry for asking buuutt... What does your character think of the others? Any alliances, friends, romantic interests, enemies? What about their teammates, or the opposing team? **

**I know it seems like a lot, but it'll really help me! **


End file.
